Cumulonimbus Leo
by flashfox
Summary: A series of short, somewhat related 300-word stories. Ponyville is under threat of a storm that has taken the form of a giant lion! It's up to Dash and her friends to save the day, if only she can get them organized first... In progress, R&R!
1. My Favorite Dance Partner

Nopony could remember a time when it had rained so hard. Little fillies everywhere ran home for the protection of a roof over their heads. Some looked solemnly at the rain, some got together with their family, some got better acquainted with a nice book, but the two ponies that took the rainy day to their most advantage was way out at the edge of town, in Fluttershy's small cottage.

No pony could hear it because of the rain, but inside the usually quiet cottage was music resonating against the dwelling walls. Inside, Fluttershy and Twilight were shuffling their hooves in the middle room. Twilight bobbed her head up and down to the music as she kicked her hooves up in the air. Fluttershy followed in suite.

The two shimmied as they stamped in unison, kicking wildly in random intervals. It was with one of these kicks that Fluttershy would loose her balance. Tilting haphazardly forward, she topples into Twilight, crashing into the record player. The music skipped as the two ponies regained their senses.

"I'm so sorry Twilight." Squeaked Fluttershy, looking shyly at the floor inches from her face.

"It's alright Fluttershy," said Twilight, climbing back to her hooves, helping her up in the process, "We're supposed to make mistakes, it's why we meet to practice like this."

"I keep screwing up." She looked solemnly at her hooves.

"I don't know about that, you were doing pretty good that last time."

"You really think so?"

"Yeah!"

Twilight tends to the record player.

"Let's take a break from the party music, any dances you want to try?" Twilight looks over to see she's now sporting a rose in her mouth "Tango it is!"

The two danced uninhibited until the rain stopped. In the rain no one can hear you stumble.


	2. The Element of the Storm

Nopony could remember a time when it had rained so hard. Dash flew through the storm, dodging lightning bolts that lashed out at her. Her face strained as the harsh winds pressed against her. Through the water in her eyes, she could barely see her destination: the Weather Pony Headquarters.

Dash burst through the doors of the headquarters. The room was dark and foreboding. She walked slowly, scanning the room for any sign of life.

"Was I too late?" Said Dash nervously, "Did something happen to them?"

Suddenly, the lights pop on and Dash found herself surrounded by her Pegesi comrades.

"Surprise!" Yelled her teammates, throwing confetti. Dash looked around her in shock as one of her teammates; Cloudkicker walked forward and shook her hoof.

"Amazing Dash!" Said Cloudkicker. "We're so impressed that you managed to put together this storm!"

Dash looked puzzled at this statement. Cloudkicker reiterates.

"While we wonder why you'd choose to have this storm so unannounced, we're surprised you managed to pull it together!" Said Cloudkicker, all of her teammates nodded. "I mean, none of us had done it, and these can't be Everfree forest clouds, the wind was blowing the wrong direction, so we just assumed-"

"The storm isn't mine!" Yelled Dash.

"Oh please Dash, who else could have done it, Ditsy Doo?"

The whole team had a chuckle at the thought. Dash stared at her annoyed.

"Look, guys, all of Ponyville is in danger!"

"What kind of danger are you talking about, Dash?"

The whole team was soon outside. To their shock and amazement, the wind and rain persisted even above the clouds. Amongst the mounds of grey clouds was one shaped like a lion. Eyes glowing, it roared heavily into the sky, unleashing a large gust of wind.

"Oh, that kind of danger…"


	3. A Very Merry Unbirthday for Dashie

Nopony could remember a time when it had rained so hard. Spike sat staring out the window of Sugar Cube Corner. Angry that Twilight left him with Pinkie again to hang out with Fluttershy. _What do those two do everytime it rains?_ Thought Spike.

Pinkie was speeding around the next room, preparing a giant cake with the words "A Very Merry Unbirthday to Dashie!" Gleefully, she giggled at the sight of her work. Leaping into the next room, she aims her attention to Spike.

"I sense Dash is coming!" Said Pinkie excitedly, "You be a good dragon and stay here until after she's arrived! The surprise is meant for her after all!" She bounced back into the other room, leaving behind excited giggles in her wake.

"Does that pony ever run out of energy?" Groaned Spike.

Just then, a very wet Rainbow Dash landed in front of Sugar Cube Corner. She shoved open the door.

"Pinkie? Pinkie!" Yelled Dash.

"She's busy in the next room." Said Spike, unenthusiastically.

"Spike? We have an emergency! I need to see her right now!"

"Fine, I'll help you look for her."

The two ventures into the next room, filled to the brim with streamers and treats of all kinds. In the center, the giant cake stood.

"Don't tell me Pinkie was throwing me a party too." Said Dash, eyeing the cake.

Suddenly, the top of the cake blew off, globs of frosting flying everywhere. Dash leapt in front of Spike battle ready. She however was not expecting this.

"Pinkie?" Said Dash, her jaw dropped.

Pinkie was wearing a sash across her chest that read "A Very Merry Unbirthday Dashie." She wore fishnets and had dark purple eye shadow. She did a slow little dance inside the cake as she sang.

"Happy unbirthday to Dashie!"


	4. Empress Rarity: Tyrant of the Underdark

Nopony could remember a time when it had rained so hard. Prince Blueblood and Rarity stood next to the window, the rain beating down.

"Oh Miss Rarity, I was wrong to mistreat you! How have I been so foalish!" Said Prince Blueblood, his lips clearly not moving as he talked.

"I, Empress Rarity, Tyrant of the Underdark forgive you for you're foalishness! Now bow to your new master!" Said Rarity, unmoving, not even looking at Blueblood. A giant hoof moved in, shoving the Prince lying face down on the hard wood of the desk. Another giant hoof came in and shook Rarity as she talked. "You were ignorant, but I shall teach you, for I am merciful."

"Teach me!" said Blueblood, still lying on his face stiff as plastic, "Oh teach me mistress!"

"Well, first, you must learn some generosity!"

A giant hoof pushed in a stiff as a board Applejack.

"Well aint that somethin!" Said the equally plastic Applejack, "A prince bowing to a commoner!"

"This is my friend Applejack. I believe you remember her; you spat out her food right in front of her. Time to make up for crude behavior! Kiss her hooves!"

"Noo! The germs, have mercy Empress Rarity, Tyrant of the Underdark!"

"Afraid of getting dirty? You should have thought of that before! Now kiss them!"

"Oh Celestia, please anything but that!"

"Kiss them you ugly mule!"

Suddenly, Rainbow Dash burst through the door.

"Rarity! There's an emergency!" Spoke RD.

"Don't you know how to knock!" yelled Rarity, hugging the figurines close to her chest, out of sight.

"We need your help Rarity! Ponyville's in danger!"

"I'll be down in the minute!"

RD turned to walk out the door.

"Did you happen to see anything?"

"No, I didn't see you playing with your dolls again."


	5. Luna's Lonely Chatroom

Nopony could remember a time when it had rained so hard. Luna stared longingly at the droplets. The glow of her computer lit up her solemn face. She thought about the months since she's been released from her imprisonment. The ponies were so excepting of her, but she found herself so unexcepting of them. In the end, she'd turned to the ponynet for friendship.

She had her ponynet friends: Trixie, Gilda, she even considered Pinkie Pie a friend, much to Gilda's annoyance. Often times, she'd find herself staying late hours in the night spending time in chats, sometimes it was the only thing that kept her going.

But much to her displeasure, she made the mistake tonight of inviting Pinkie Pie to a chat room, and her friends had logged off in annoyance. Now all she had was the sound of rain pattering on the window, and Pinkie Pie spamming the chat room with LOLopal images.

Suddenly, a hoof covered her eyes.

"Guess who?" Said a familiar voice.

"Big sis, you're the only one in all of Equestria who'd dare pull that off. Who else could it possibly be?"

"Haha, same ol' grump as usual." Said Celestia, fussing up Luna's hair.

"I'm not a grump…" Said Luna, annoyed.

"You should be out there playing!"

"It's raining outside."

"That never stopped me!"

Suddenly, the window burst open in the glow of magic; the storm enters the room with a loud gust of wind. Celestia pulls Luna out into the rain.

"Big Sis, you're getting me all wet!"

"Its just water!" Yelled Celestia towards the heavens, "Somewhere out there, your friends are looking out towards the same rainstorm!"

Luna couldn't help but smile at her sister's antics.

"That's cheesy big sis."

"Cheesy as the moon?"

"Not funny"

They shared a laugh anyways


	6. Cloud Kitten

I remember, way back before my rule as Princess, when my sister and I were just starting out living with the ponies as little fillies. Oh, Luna was so much more playful back then.

She was known as a trickster in her time. I was so overjoyed to learn my protégé Twilight has friends that pulled pranks on the regular basis; it's so fulfilling to have someone who can trust you to take a joke.

I myself was a bit a prima donna in my time. Funny how 1000 years as a ruler of a country could change a pony so.

It was difficult for my sister and I to make true friends, most of the other ponies were too afraid to get too close to us. Because of this, our parents (at least of what we saw of them) would often gift us with "exotic" pets. We had dogs made out of balloons (that could talk!), parrots that could travel through time (and speak a 1000 words!), not to mention the turtle that could run faster than lightning (unfortunately couldn't speak.) But my most favored of my pets, was the kitten made of clouds.

Cumulonimbus Leo, Mulon for short.

We all adored Mulon. He was so soft to the touch. The way he made rumbling noises as he purred. The way he scared the neighborhood dog with his thunderous hiss. The way he makes that face every time I make him take moisture supplement (Rain Dancer's Choice!) I loved Mulon so.

I made my first friends through Mulon, five ponies let their curiosity get the best of them, gave Mulon a pet. When I allowed it, they knew I was on the level. I owe it all to Mulon. I owe a lot to him.

I miss him terribly.


	7. AJ vs the Cloud Monster

Applejack stood her ground firmly. The wind blows her hair violently from side to side. In front of her stood a monster made of clouds. It was three times larger than her, and it was shaped like a man but with big bulky shoulders and body.

"Get off my farm!" she said. Her body snapped around and her two hind legs launched forward into the cloud creature. Much to her shock, they only passed through, the monster unfazed.

"Oh horse apples…"

The monster let out a lightning bolt, which barely missed AJ by mere inches. With a worried look, she peers frightfully at the barn where her family is hiding. She knew what she had to do.

"Ya'll cloud monsters don't look very fast!" Said AJ boldly, "Let's see if you can catch this here horse!"

She dashed the other direction; the monster gave chase. She ran not so fast that she would loose it but not to slowly that she wouldn't be caught.

_I have to get this thing away from the barn!_ Thought AJ.

She ran, peering back at the monster from time to time. With each step, it was slowly catching up to her. Soon she was running as fast as her four legs could carry her but she still heard it's footsteps getting louder and louder. Then, she made a sudden stop.

Another one is standing in front of her; more of them surrounded her. They are slowly closing in. AJ shut her eyes in anticipation of her demise.

Then, a rainbow colored streak cut through the sky and slammed into one the monsters. The streak created a rainbow colored cyclone, which disperse the cloud creatures. All that was in front of AJ now was a tired looking Rainbow Dash.

Smiling in relief, the two brohoofed.


End file.
